


Armitage the Angel

by kyloox



Series: Huxloween 2K18 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angel Wings, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Huxloween, M/M, hux is an angel, kylo's just sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyloox/pseuds/kyloox
Summary: Kylo and Hux get ready for Snoke's office party which includes costumes.





	Armitage the Angel

**Makeup/Wings**   
  
Modern AU   
  
Halloween evening was coming fast. They were booked for a Halloween party at Snoke’s house. He was both Armie and Kylo’s boss despite the different jobs they worked. Snoke seemed to be the boss of all the jobs in the city. Armitage wouldn’t be surprised if he was. Snoke was a good boss, he kept order in his workers no matter the job.   
  
Apparently Snoke didn’t choose everyone to go to his party so Armitage felt honoured. Kylo didn’t get invited but there was a plus one, and there was no one Armie would rather go with than Kylo.   
  
“Hey- Kylo can you help me fix my wings?” Armie reached around his back and grabbed at the cords but couldn’t get the corset tight enough for his wings to work. He felt ridiculous, dressing up. That was for children, not thirty four year olds, but the dress code to the party demanded they go in costume.   
  
Kylo had insisted they go as angel and devil. At first Armitage had scoffed at the idea, saying that Kylo was thinking like his teenage self, emo and wanting to be dark and brooding. But Kylo kept insisting and then said that Armitage was the light in his life. That’s when Armie changed his mind.   
•••   
_“Aw god that’s so sweet.” Armie whispered to Kylo the low light. They were laying a couple inches apart from each other, talking. It was a couple weeks before the Halloween party and Kylo had just told Armie he was the light in his life. “How can I turn down your stupid costume idea when you say things like that?”_  
  
_Kylo blushed and nudged his head against Armie’s chest. “You can’t, which is why we’re going as angel and devil. I knew you’d say yes!”_  
  
_“No I never actually said-“ a warm, chaste kiss interrupted his voice and he smiled._  
  
_Needless to say Kylo got his way._   
•••   
The corset with the wings on it was tightened from behind as Kylo’s soothing voice sank into Armitage’s skin. “You’re such a pretty angel, Armitage” his voice was like silk. The ginger blushed, holding his breath in as the corset was tightened a little more, then tied at the back. Armitage breathed out as much as he could and smiled, his angel costume finished. “Now that I’ve helped you I think you owe me a favour.”   
  
“And what is that?” Armitage seductively walks towards his devil, Kylo.   
  
“To help with my face paint. You’re so much better than me Armie please!” He places his hands around Armitage’s corseted waist. Even now that it was tightened, Kylo still couldn’t reach his fingers around. Kylo was glad he couldn’t, for if he could it would be quite concerning, even if his hands were large. Armitage laughed and brought him out of his thought.   
  
“Of course! I’ll help you any day” he said and grabbed the face paint. When he began he was being playful and silly but in reality he was doing his best job, getting Kylo ready for the night ahead. 


End file.
